


Put Me Down

by cowboykylux



Series: Pale x Reader Vignettes [15]
Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: But That's About It lol, F/M, Fluff, Idk what to tag this as, i think it's kinda funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: '“Hey! Watch where you’re fuckin’ goin!” Pale shouted, directing his voice through the open window of the car.“Fuck you!” The guy stuck his middle finger up and that’s when Pale lost it.“No fuck you I’m walkin’ here!” He spit, baring his teeth from how angry he got.'(Because let's be honest, Pale absolutely would be That New Jersey/Yorker lol)





	Put Me Down

“So you know I was thinkin’ maybe the two of us could go to a concert or somethin’ this weekend.” Pale had his hands in his pockets of the big leather jacket that still hung around his wardrobe even though it was starting to get way too fuckin’ hot for that kind of weather.

“What kinda concert?” You asked, looking up at him with a smile and an arm looped through one of his.

The two of you were walking down eight avenue towards the restaurant Pale had managed to get some sort of reservation for.

Technically he never made reservations, he just told them when he was coming and they made damn sure they had a whole section for the two of you. It never failed to amaze you just how connected Pale was in the food and drink business.

But it was real sweet to see him step outside of his comfort zone and get shy in that way of his whenever he asked you out on a date. He’d never call it a date of course, but that’s what they were. You went out, had a wonderful time together, and then he took you back home and fucked you senseless in your bed. Now, he was sometimes even fucking you senseless in _his_ bed (that was a real big development that you were still kinda giddy about).

“Nothin’ too big, buddy of mine’s got a new piece composed, he’s playin’ at Carnegie – Jesus!” He was interrupted by some douchebag speeding down the fucking street and swerving, making a right turn on a red light, right as the two of you had started to cross the street.

Pale quickly yanked you back and held you in his arms, shielding you away from the car as it hit the curb and the traffic came to a stop in front of the guy, trapping him right in the middle of the crosswalk.

“Hey! Watch where you’re fuckin’ goin!” Pale shouted, directing his voice through the open window of the car.

“Fuck you!” The guy stuck his middle finger up and that’s when Pale lost it.

“No fuck _you _I’m walkin’ here!” He spit, baring his teeth from how angry he got. God you loved when he got all riled up. “There’s a fucking lady here, watch your goddamned mouth!”

“Pale honey, you can put me down.” You said with a bit of a laugh, and that’s when he realized he had lifted you clean off the ground in all his anger, had just been holding you in a vice-grip against him, protecting you.

“Oh shit, sorry sweetheart.” He said putting you down right away.

The light turned green and the guy sped off, tires squealing on the pavement. Clearly the guy had better things to do than to fight with Pale, and you didn’t blame him.

“Some guys got no fuckin’ manners.” Pale huffed, before smoothing down his hair and righting his jacket.

He handed you his arm again, and resumed the walk down eighth towards what was going to be the shortest dinner of your life.


End file.
